drakesingfandomcom-20200213-history
Oleg Helgan
"I will ask one question and ONLY one question. And that is do I get to blow something up?" Oleg after being asked a favour by Mathias. Oleg is one of the first characters in the series. History Drakesing High Oleg was just 18 here. At first he had escaped from a Soviet Research facility. He was later persued by the Soviet's Psychic commando' Yuri and a small team of special forces to bring him back. After all that was delt with he helped a small organisation called the Ferneir Fangs stop a nation wide riot using his personal favorite riot control items, An RPG-7v2, Remote Detonated C-4 and Proximity Mines. Dark Corners of the Earth In this installment Oleg was now 24. It was based exactly 6 years after Drakesing High and a far more dangerous threat had come into play. This event was known as the Cthulhu crisis in which Cthulhu managed to be awakened. Oleg and a few others played their part by stopping the Cult of Cthulhu aquiring certain relics which in the end was all in vain. Oleg was rewarded with the title of Champion of Hastur during the crisis making him second in command of all Hastur controlled in theory. This was also the installment he met his future wife' Lilly. Void Awakening Oleg didn't play much of a role in this as before. Instead his children' Stev and Zelda Helgan did instead. By this point he was the CEO of Accuracy International. Rise of Supremacy Oleg played a bigger role in this installment. He also now split off from Accuracy International to create his own business which ended in being the third most powerful Mega Corporation on Earth. He also died in this installment but simply teleported back out of hell and used his old corpse to beat the things that killed him in the first place to death with. Pandora's Box In this installment Oleg managed to finish construction of his high tech Quantum Suit. However for some reason the suit started to fuse with him and alter him. When the fusion was compelte his species also changed. He changed into a Quantum Being. The huge surge of information led him to rebuilding the entire species even to the point of destroying the planet Pluto, rebuilding it larger with a moon and even making a small star to warm it. He named it Utopia. Personality Being a Demon-Human Hybrid meant it had it's ups and downs to his personality. He is very prideful in a sense he feels like he doesn't need help from any outside sources and only sees help from his family and friends as valuable. He is also short tempered towards a lot of people except his own family. He is extremely smart being able to construct a plasma cannon from spare parts within a few minutes with no problem at all. He hates egoistic people and feels the need to beat them to death with a wiffle bat at times. Abilities Oleg as he is now a Quantum Being is basically a god. He is capable of destroying Souls, Matter and Energy and creating it too. Best thing about it being he can turn nothing into something. -String Manipulation - Oleg being a Quantum Being allows him to manipulate Quantum Strings. The things that make up everything. This power allows him to do practically anything and accended him to god hood. This power also allows him to create, change and destroy Matter, Energy, Souls and even Nothing. -Immortality - As a part demon he gained Immortality. He could not catch non magical diseases and stopped ageing at 21 even as a 57 year old he still looks 21. -Cthonian Magic - Cthonian Magic is the watered down version of Elder Magic created by Cthulhu for his minions to use. Sadly mortal beings such as Elves, Dwarves and humans will simply go insane from overusing it. Demons and Angels are capable of using it without going insane. Oleg learnt all the Cthonian spells upon turning into Hastur's Champion. Category:Characters